


A Strange Place To Find Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The Alpha/omega Rut/heat Center was the brainchild of a ‘more progressive, more caring’ government. In reality, it was just a way to stop Alphas from jumping unmated omegas when they were in rut, and to stop unmated omegas from getting knocked up during a heat by some Alpha they picked up, then having to go on welfare because the Alpha wouldn’t pay pup support.Dean Winchester worked for the center as a willing omega.Castiel Novak decided to give it a try.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to my beta and bestie, katelyndeveraux!

The Alpha/omega Rut/heat Center was the brainchild of a ‘more progressive, more caring’ government. In reality, it was just a way to stop Alphas from jumping unmated omegas when they were in rut, and to stop unmated omegas from getting knocked up during a heat by some Alpha they picked up, then having to go on welfare because the Alpha wouldn’t pay pup support.

The center was nice, nonetheless. It was a safe place for unmated people to get their needs met. Everyone was provided with birth control and their choice of ways to handle their hormonal urges. They got a clean room, lots of water and protein bars, they could choose toys if they wanted to be alone, or a companion if they wanted one. 

Alphas could have a willing omega to help them through ruts and when it was over, they could walk away and never see the omega again.

Omegas could get a caring Alpha to help them through their heats without fear of being mated against their will. When the heat was over, they never had to see the Alpha again.

It worked perfectly.

Dean Winchester worked for the center as a willing omega. He’d been employed by the center for several years. It paid well, and it made him feel good to help out Alphas who didn’t want to let their ruts get out of control. He lived at the center, which solved another problem. All in all, he enjoyed his job.

He was fairly sure he’d never have a mate. He was too tall, not really the typical omega. He’d long ago come to terms with it. Alphas were intimidated by having an omega that was taller than they were. He learned to use his natural urges to care for the pups he’d never have, and to care for the Alphas that he was paired with. It wasn’t ideal but he dealt with it.

He also got to spend time with his brother, Sam. Sam was an Alpha lawyer. Dean was very proud of him. He was mated to a goofy omega, Gabe. They had a pup and were expecting another.

All in all, he was happy enough.

Castiel Novak was an umated Alpha. He knew he wasn’t the typical Alpha. He was shy, reserved… he was a dork if truth be told. He worked from home, doing accounting for several businesses. He didn’t go out much. He only had one friend. Meg was the polar opposite of Cas. She was snarky, outgoing and had a mean streak a mile wide, but they got along. He also had a brother, Gabriel. Gabe was an omega who was mated to a nice Alpha named Sam. They had a pup, and Gabe was pregnant with another. He didn’t spend much time with them, but he still liked them. They were family, and family was important.

Gabe told Cas about the center. Sam said it was a really good place to spend the rut that was due to hit Cas soon. Cas called the center and got all the information, and made a reservation to go there when he was in rut. He was nervous about it, but knew it would be better than spending a week suffering through it alone. He had been doing that ever since he presented as an Alpha and it was hell. He’d never been with an omega, but he was overdue. He knew that. His ruts were getting too hard to get through alone. He needed an omega. 

The day before his rut was due, he checked into the center. Everyone was very nice, and his nervousness was calmed a little. , They escorted him to a room and told him they would bring him dinner in an hour. In the morning, his assigned omega would come and stay with him for the week. He sat down on the bed and waited.

Ellen Harvelle knocked on Dean’s door. “Dean? You’re up!”

Dean opened the door with a smile. “Okay, Ellen, Who’s the Alpha?”

Ellen grinned. “He’s a first timer. Seems nice but really nervous. Kinda cute.”

Dean walked down the hall with Ellen. “What’s his name?”

Ellen paused by a door. “Castiel Novak.”

Dean nodded and knocked on the door. There was a quiet, “Come in” in response. Dean opened the door.

The Alpha jumped up from where he was sitting on the bed. Dean took a deep breath.  _ ‘Kinda cute?’  _ Dean thought he was gorgeous. 

“Uh, Castiel? My name is Dean. I’m the omega that’s been assigned to you.”

Cas walked forward with his hand held out for a shake. “Uh, you can call me Cas. It’s just easier. And it’s… uh… nice to meet you.”

Dean smiled and shook Cas’ hand. He shut the door behind him and walked to sit in a chair. He went through his standard greeting.

“I get that you’re nervous, but there’s no reason to be. You’re going through a perfectly natural hormonal shift. I’ve been with many Alphas during their ruts. I’m here to help. We’ll get through this just fine.”

Cas nodded and sat on the bed. “Thank you, Dean. It’s… beginning.”

Dean stood up and smiled. Cas was nervous, that was plain. He walked to the sweaty Alpha and pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s get out of these clothes, okay?”

Cas nodded. Dean turned and began to take his clothes off. Cas watched him, then he took his clothes off too. 

Dean turned around and it took Cas’ breath away. Dean was the most amazing omega Cas had ever seen. Dean looked at Cas, and Cas blushed. Dean walked to him again, took him by the hand leading him to the bed.

Cas could feel his rut, scratching at him, wanting out. He let Dean lay him down on the bed, and then laid down next to him. He felt his wolf twitching inside.

Dean kissed him. He felt the press of those full lips on his, and the wolf was free. He grabbed Dean behind the neck and pulled him closer. His tongue pressed against Dean’s lips, demanding entrance. Dean opened his mouth and Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s. It felt amazing. He vaguely wondered why he’d never tried this before.

Dean ran his hand down Cas’s chest and over a nipple. Cas gasped and pushed Dean onto his back. He leaned over Dean, kissing him hard. He let his hand wander over Dean’s body, along his side and back up.

He pulled back. “Dean… I’m… I’ve… I’ve never been with an omega before.”

Dean’s green eyes glistened. “It’s okay, Cas. You’re doing great. Just do what feels good, what your nature tells you to do.”

Cas kissed him again. He pinched Dean’s nipple and Dean moaned a little into his mouth. Cas licked down Dean’s neck, scenting the intoxicating scent of Dean… all sunshine, fresh apples and linen. He paused over Dean’s mating gland, sucking on it. Dean groaned and turned his head.

Cas pulled back and growled, deep in his throat.

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and watched them turn red. He flipped over and stuck his ass in the air, presenting to Cas.

Cas sat back and growled again. Dean’s hole was wet with slick, it was dripping out of him. Cas moved behind Dean and licked it up. Dean moaned.

Cas lifted his head, slick dripping from his chin. He grabbed his cock. It was hot, hard and throbbing. He groaned, moving closer to Dean, and then pressed it to Dean’s hole.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cas sunk deep inside Dean, they both groaned. Cas couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt. Dean was so tight around his cock, so wet inside… it felt right, natural. It felt good.

Dean gasped. “You’re so big!”

Cas thrust in as far as he could, grabbing Dean’s hips to keep him still, to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. His hormones were raging and he needed this omega to stay put. He pulled back, pushing back in as hard as he could. He growled and leaned over, kissing Dean’s shoulder and then biting him. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin but it would bruise.

Dean moaned and tried to push back but Cas held him firmly. He thrust in and out, fast and hard. He completely lost himself in the feeling of Dean’s hole so tight around him. 

Dean meant it when he said Cas was big. He was bigger than any Alpha Dean had been with. His cock felt so good, running in and out over his rim. He wanted to move, to clench down on it, but he couldn’t do either. He couldn’t move because Cas had a death grip on his hips and he couldn’t clench because Cas’ cock was so big it completely stretched him to the limit.

Dean buried his face in the pillow, just letting Cas have his way. He bit down on a corner of the pillow trying to contain himself, but he still moaned loudly, saying how good it was, how good Cas’ cock felt… 

Cas’ consciousness sunk down to his cock in Dean’s hole. It was everything. There wasn’t anything else, just this. His knot began to grow, it got bigger and bigger, banging against Dean’s hole, then slipping in and out, and then it caught. Cas howled as Dean’s hole clenched down around it and he came harder than he ever had in his life.

His vision blacked out, and the next thing he was aware of was being on top of Dean, who was flat on the bed, panting.

He rolled onto his side, pulling Dean with him into a spooning position. He wrapped an arm around Dean and caught his breath.

“Dean? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Dean turned his head and smiled at Cas. “I’m great, Cas. You didn’t hurt me. In fact, that was awesome!”

Cas laughed. He felt so good, so powerful yet in control of himself. Why had he waited so long to do this? He was never going through a rut alone again.

He felt a moment’s insecurity. “Did… I do okay?”

Dean laughed. “Better than okay, Cas. For a first timer, you’re a natural.”

Cas felt proud, and that was a feeling that was completely unfamiliar. It felt good.

They drifted off to sleep. While they slept, they came untied. Cas woke up first. He looked at Dean, sleeping peacefully and his heart gave a lurch. Dean was handsome, beautiful even. He was sweet and sexy and… Cas shook his head. Dean was just doing his job. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship, they hardly knew one another. He got up and went to piss.

Dean was awake when he got back. Dean smiled at him and he smiled back.

“So, we have some time before the next round. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Dean sat back against the headboard.

Cas got on the bed next to Dean and pulled the sheet up self-consciously. “Well, there isn’t much to tell. I live alone, I work from home, I’m a very dull person.”

Dean grinned. “I doubt that. What do you do?”

Cas sighed. “I’m an accountant. I work for several businesses. I really am dull. I don’t get out much. Just go to visit my brother and his husband occasionally.”

“I have a mated brother too. They have a pup and another one on the way.” Dean sighed. “I don’t get to see them as much as I’d like to.”

Cas smiled. “My brother has a pup and is pregnant with one as well.”

Dean smiled. “See? We have something in common.”

“I guess we do.”

Dean asked if Cas had always wanted to be an accountant and Cas laughed.

“I can’t imagine anyone dreams of being an accountant. No, when I was younger, I wanted to be a writer. Dreamed of writing the great American novel.”

Dean grinned. “Do you still write?”

Cas shook his head. “Haven’t written in a long time.”

“Well, maybe you should. You never know, there may be a great novel lurking in there somewhere.”

Cas grinned. “I just might at that.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So, what made you want to help unmated Alphas?”

Dean sighed. “Well, I’m not exactly anyone’s idea of the perfect omega. I figured I’d never find a mate, so this is the next best thing.”

Cas looked at him, amazed. “Not the perfect omega? Why would you say that?”

Dean chuckled. “I’m too tall, taller than most Alphas. I’m big, muscular. Alphas want smaller omegas, not some freakish giant.”

Cas frowned. “Don’t say that! You’re beautiful! I… I think you’re perfect.”

Dean blushed and poked Cas in the side. “Oh stop it.”

Cas sat up. “I’m serious!”

Dean blushed redder. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Dean went to answer it. He was naked and it didn’t seem to bother him at all. He took the lunch and water that the person at the door handed to him, then walked back to the bed.

“Time to eat and drink some water. We need to keep our strength up and say hydrated.”

Cas ate and drank a bottle of water, Dean did as well. Dean asked him questions about what music he liked, what movies and books. They chatted easily and found they had a lot in common.

Cas began to sweat. Dean noticed and smiled. “Looks like another round is coming.”

Cas nodded. He felt hot, and he could scent Dean strongly. He leaned over and sniffed up Dean’s throat. Dean turned his head to give Cas access.

Cas growled quietly, and Dean smiled at him. “That’s good, Cas. Just let go.”

Cas pulled Dean down on the bed, flat on his back. Dean spread his legs. Cas sniffed him again, kissing Dean hard and needy. Dean kissed him back just as hard. They kissed for a while. This time Cas was more in control than he had been the first time, and he wanted to make it good for Dean.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Cas kissed across Dean’s jaw, feeling the scruff on his lips. He nibbled on Dean’s earlobe and Dean giggled. Then he kissed down Dean’s throat, scenting him. It was even more intoxicating than before. He worked his mouth over Dean’s shoulder, nipping at it, then sucked, nipping at Dean’s nipples. Dean was moaning and grabbed Cas’ arms.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean’s chest and belly, the scent of Dean’s slick getting stronger the lower he got. 

Dean spread his legs, lifting them in the air, and the scent of slick got overwhelming. Cas moved down and licked the inside of Dean’s thigh up to the crease of his groin.

He shoved his face into Dean’s ass and began to lick slick like it was a last meal before he was put to death. Dean moaned and grabbed Cas’ hair, pushing his ass into Cas’ face.

Cas couldn’t get enough. When he’d licked all the slick that was covering Dean’s thighs and ass, he shoved his tongue into Dean for more. Dean yowled. Cas sucked slick directly out of Dean until his cock was throbbing so hard he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

He sat back, pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders and plunged in. He pushed in all the way, and Dean was back to holding Cas’ arms. Cas leaned forward, bending Dean in half, and began to thrust in and pull back as slowly as he could manage.

He kept it up until Dean moaned out, “Please… Cas, please. I need harder, faster, oh lord please…”

Cas sped up, pushing in harder with every thrust. He looked down at Dean, into those amazing green eyes, and felt his knot grow.

Dean couldn’t believe how good it felt. It was better with Cas than it had ever been with any Alpha before. He looked into Cas’ blue eyes and pleaded with him to go harder. He was so close, he could feel Cas’ knot banging against his rim. He wanted that knot so bad he could taste it.

“Oh fuck… Cas… need your knot! Please knot me!”

Cas heard Dean ask for his knot and it threw him over the edge. He thrust in hard and it caught. Dean’s hole grabbed onto it and they tied. He came hard again, seeing only spots in front of his eyes as he filled Dean over and over. Dean came all over himself. 

At last it was over. Cas could hardly breath. He rolled onto his side, pulling Dean with him. They laid together, catching their breath. They looked into each other’s eyes the entire time.

Dean’s legs were still on Cas’ shoulders, and he put the one that was on top down, and then wiggled to get the one under Cas down. The movement made Cas come again.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck!” Dean gasped a little, feeling the rush of Cas’ hot cum squirting inside him.

Dean blushed. “Sorry.”

Cas grinned. “You don’t have to apologize for that!”

Dean sighed in contentment. “So, tell me about your brother.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, Gabe is a little goofy but he’s great.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You brother’s name is Gabe?”

Cas looked at him. “Yes, Gabriel but I call him Gabe.”

Dean took a shaky breath. “And by any chance, is his mate’s name  _ Sam _ ?”

Cas squinted at him. “How did you know that?”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Your brother is mated to my brother.”

Cas looked at him for a minute, then started to laugh. “Oh my god! What are the chances?”

Dean laughed too. “Slim to none, I would have said. But this is amazing.”

Cas shook his head. “I can’t believe we’ve never met.”

Dean nodded. “I know! I don’t get over there very often. I’d like to see them more, and spend time with Claire, but it’s hard to get away.”

“I know. I don’t as much as I should. Claire is a doll, though, isn’t she?”

Dean smiled brightly. “She is! I love that child so much.”

Cas smiled back. “I do too. I hope their next one is as cute as she is.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will be. Look at his fathers.”

Cas looked surprised. “He? They’re having a boy?”

“Yeah, they just found out last week.”

Cas looked a little ashamed. “I should have called. I can’t believe they found out they were having a boy and I didn’t know.”

Dean reached a hand out and cupped Cas’ cheek. “It’s okay, Cas. Things get in the way. I’m sure they don’t mind that you didn’t call. Don’t beat yourself up.”

Cas leaned his face into Dean’s hand. “You’re very kind.”

Dean smiled, leaned forward and kissed him, just as Cas’ knot softened and they came untied. Cum and slick poured out on the bed and Dean wrinkled his nose.

“Get up. I’ll change the sheets.”

Cas got up, but insisted on helping, which made Dean smile.

They drank some water and laid back down. “Sleep. You need your rest, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Only if you do too.”

Dean grinned. “It’s a deal.” Dean turned over on his side and Cas spooned up against him. The last thing Cas thought was how nice it felt.

They woke up to a knock on the door. Dean got up and walked over to open it. A woman asked if there was anything they needed, and Dean gave her the soiled sheets and asked for more. He looked at Cas, and Cas shook his head.

“That’s all for now, thanks, Jo.” He shut the door and walked back to the bed. Cas looked at Dean as he walked. He had bow legs that really turned Cas on. He was covered with freckles. Cas averted his eyes when Dean looked at him.

Dean chuckled. He laid down on the bed and scooted close to Cas.

“See anything you like?”

Cas smiled. “I like everything I see. You’re gorgeous, Dean.”

Dean blushed. “Well, Cas, you’re not so bad yourself.”

It was Cas’ turn to blush. 

Dean reached over Cas to the table and got a couple of power bars. He handed one to Cas, and opened one. He took a bite.

“Eat it. You need the protein.”

Cas grinned. “Yes sir!”

Dean blushed even deeper. ‘I’m sorry, I…”

Cas held up a hand. “Stop right there. I know you just want to take care of me, and I really appreciate it.” He opened his bar and took a bite.

Dean smiled and ate his power bar.

Cas chewed thoughtfully. “Dean, you’d make a wonderful parent. Don’t you want pups of your own?”

Dean’s eyes filled and he blinked to clear the tears. “Of course I do. I’d love to have pups. But it just doesn’t seem to be in the cards for me.”

Cas sighed. “Don’t be so quick to rule it out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cas’ rut lasted four days. They coupled several times a day, each time was just as good as the first one. Finally, Cas’ rut was over.

Cas dressed, watching Dean put his clothes on as well.

When he was done, he walked to Dean and put his hands on Dean’s arms.

“I want to thank you, Dean.”

Dean ducked his head. “It’s no problem, Cas, it’s my job.”

Cas smiled. “That may be, but I feel like you took really good care of me. I… I hate to say goodbye.”

Dean sighed. “Well, thank you. I hope to see you again, maybe at Sam and Gabe’s sometime.”

Cas sighed. “I hope so. Goodbye, Dean.”

“Goodbye, Cas.” Dean turned and quickly left the room.

Cas sighed deeply and went home.

Cas called Gabe and congratulated him on the new pup. He didn’t mention Dean.

He got back to work, being in rut had made him fall behind and it took a lot of work to catch up. But he couldn’t get Dean out of his mind. He tried to tell himself that Dean was just doing a job. He told himself it was stupid to fall for the first omega he was with. But none of it worked.

He went to see Sam and Gabe. Sam mentioned that Dean told him he’d met Cas.

“Oh? What did he say?”

Sam smiled. “Not much, just that the two of you had met, talked. Figured out that we were your brothers.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, well, Dean is very nice.”

Gabe looked at him a little, but didn’t say anything.

Cas got out an old manuscript he’d started several years ago and looked at it. He remembered what he’d said to Dean. He decided to try writing again. 

He worked on the manuscript at night when he was done with work. It helped fill the hours. 

He’d never felt lonely before meeting Dean, but now the house seemed empty and quiet. He began to think about his next rut and whether he could request Dean as his companion. But that was months away.

He wished he’d thought to grab something from the room that had Dean’s scent on it. 

He was miserable.

Two months went by. Then, he got a call from the center.

“Is this Castiel Novak?”

Cas told the woman it was.

“Well, we have a request from one of our omegas, Dean Winchester. He’s going into heat next week, and he requested you to be his Alpha companion while he is heat. Would you be willing?”

Cas felt his heart in his throat. “Yes! Uh, yes, I would be.”

The woman said with a smile in her voice. “Excellent! You would need to make yourself available for a week, and be ready when you get our call. Is that amenable with you?”

Cas was quick to say yes. The woman said they would call him when it was time. Cas thanked her and hung up.

He felt like dancing around the room. Dean wanted him! He wanted him to help with his heat! Cas was so excited, he couldn’t believe it. Dean not only remembered him, he wanted him.

Cas made arrangements for another accountant to take over for him a week. He’d learned his lesson when he was gone for his rut. He didn’t want to fall behind like that again. Then all he had to do was wait for the call.

Seven days later they still hadn’t called. Cas was beside himself. Probably Dean changed his mind. Didn’t want him after all. He sagged in a chair and ran a hand over his face.

The phone rang. Cas hurried to answer it. 

It was the center. “I’m sorry but Dean’s heat was late. Are you still available?”

Cas hurried to say yes. He was told to come to the center as soon as possible.

He emailed the accountant, then changed his clothes and ran to his car. He tried not to speed.

He got there forty-five minutes later. He rushed to the front desk and told the woman there who he was and why he was there.

“Of course, Mr. Novak. If you’ll just have a seat, someone will be with you shortly.”

Cas sighed and went to sit down. He looked at his watch, and looked at the magazines. They were all about golf and expectant omegas. Cas sighed again and sat back to wait.

It was a half an hour before a woman approached him, but it seemed like days to Cas.

“Mr. Novak? I’m Jo Harvelle. Come with me and I’ll take you to Dean’s room.”

Cas jumped up and followed her down a series of halls. She finally came to a stop in front of a door. She knocked and said, “Dean?”

Cas heard Dean say yes.

“Mr. Novak is here.”

She opened the door and Cas walked in. The door closed behind him. The room was dim and the first thing that hit him was the scents. Omega in heat, omega in pain, distressed omega, slick, and Dean. 

“Dean? Can I turn on the light?”

Dean’s voice was husky. “Yes, go ahead, Cas.”

Cas switched on the light. Dean was naked on the bed, laying on a pad. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat, his hair was wet and there was a pool of slick between his legs.

“Oh Dean! Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Cas ran to the bed and began to strip.

“It came on pretty quickly. I… need you, Cas.”

Cas tore his clothes off, getting on the bed next to Dean. He kissed Dean, loving the feeling of having those plush lips against his again. Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Cas scented Dean’s throat and groaned at the scent he’d missed so much.

Dean was sweating profusely and slick was dripping out of him.

“Don’t need foreplay right now, Cas. Need your knot. Please.”

Cas moved between Dean’s outstretched legs and Dean pulled them up high in the air.

Cas was hard. The scent of Dean’s heat took care of that. He grabbed his cock and pushed inside Dean’s wet hole. Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and groaned, pushing against him to get him further inside.

Cas’ Alpha took over. He fucked Dean hard. He said things like, “I’ve got you baby,” and “Gonna knot you so good.” Dean clung to him.

Cas’s knot got huge. It came up quickly, his body sensing Dean’s need.

It popped in Dean and caught immediately. Dean’s hole grabbed onto it and they both came.

Cas heard himself growl from a long way away. He heard Dean yell. 

When he came back to himself, Dean was gripping his arms like a vise.

“Cas… thank you for coming. I needed you so bad.”

Cas kissed Dean and then rolled them over.

“Of course I came, Dean. I can’t get you out of my mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean smiled. “I understand. I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.”

Cas reached out and touched Dean’s face. They both yawned.

“Get some sleep, Cas.”

Cas nodded and let his eyes close.

He woke up to a groan from Dean. He sat up and looked at Dean, who was sweaty and groaning but still asleep. 

He reached and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean startled awake. He immediately grabbed his belly.

“Cas… need you.”

Cas moved closer and kissed Dean tenderly. Again his senses were filled with Dean’s scent. He sniffed at Dean’s throat and then kissed him again. Then he laid back with a smile.

“Take me, Dean. Ride me. Use me.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Cas? Are you sure? I mean, no other Alpha…”

Cas smiled and winked. “Well, I’m not all those other Alphas.”

Dean devoured him. He kissed and sucked and bit all down Cas’ body. He used his hand on Cas’ balls and played with his cock. Then he got on top of Cas. He looked down at him with sparkling eyes.

“I’m going to ride you hard and put you up wet.”

Cas chuckled. “Ride em, cowboy.”

Dean sunk down on Cas’ cock, groaning, until he was sitting fully on Cas. Cas watched him. It was possibly the most erotic thing Cas had ever seen.

Dean steadied himself with hands on Cas’ belly and pulled up, then sat down again. Cas moaned at the feeling.

Dean began to move up and down, pulling almost off of Cas’ dick every time, then taking it back inside to the root.

He started slow, but then he went faster and sat down harder. He threw his head back and moaned out Cas’ name.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s ass, helping to lift him. He pulled Dean’s ass wide and some slick dripped out on his balls. He put his fingers against Dean’s hole and felt his cock stretching Dean open. It felt incredible. He fingered his growing knot..

His knot popped in and out of Dean, and then it caught. Dean tightened down on it and they both came. Cas felt like he’d come forever. Dean shot string after string of hot, white cum onto Cas’ belly and chest.

When it was done, Dean grinned. “Aloha, cowboy.” They both laughed and it made Cas come again.

Dean laid down on Cas, oblivious to the cum sticking them together. He bent his knees and laid his head against Cas’ neck, sniffing deeply.

“You smell so good, Cas.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s head. “You do too, sweetheart.”

They fell asleep. He woke up to Dean peeling himself off Cas with a “Yuck.”

Cas looked down at the dried cum that stuck them together. He chuckled. “I tend to agree.”

Dean got up and came back with a wet cloth and cleaned him off. 

“If we do that again, we need to have a wipe close  _ before _ we fall asleep.”

Cas drank a bottle of water and made Dean drink one too. There were power bars nearby so he ate one of those and made Dean eat as well. Then he got up and walked around the room.

Dean watched him. Then Cas sat back down next to him.

“Dean, listen. I’m not going to be able to leave you here when this is over. I need you in my life. I want you to leave with me, come home with me. Please. I can’t go back home alone.”

Dean sat and listened, then sat quietly, thinking.

“I know how you feel, Cas. I… I was miserable without you. But this is my home, my job. I don’t know if I can leave here. I haven’t been out in the world for a very long time. I wouldn’t know how to act.”

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek. “Baby, you wouldn’t have to act anyway you didn’t want to. You’re perfect. We’d be together, happy… I’d never expect you to do anything you didn’t want to. Please, come home with me.”

Dean leaned into Cas’ hand. “I’ll think about it, okay? That’s the best I can do right now.”

Cas kissed him. “Okay, think about it.”

Dean’s heat lasted four more days. Cas didn’t bring up the subject of Dean coming home with him again, and neither did Dean. When Dean’s heat started to calm down, Cas wanted to bring it up but he was afraid to. He was afraid to hear Dean tell him no.

When it appeared to be over, Dean dressed, telling Cas to stay in the room, he’d be back.

Cas nodded but didn’t say anything.

Dean left the room and went in search for Ellen. Ellen was Jo’s mother and she ran the place. Dean found her in the conference room.

“Ellen, I need to talk to you.”

Ellen smiled at him. “Of course! Sit down, Dean.”

Dean took a chair and sighed. “I have a decision to make and I don’t know what to do.”

Ellen sat, waiting for Dean to go on.

“There’s this Alpha, Cas Novak.”

Ellen nodded. “I know about him. He seems nice.”

Dean smiled. “He is. He’s… amazing. Ellen, he wants me to go home with him. Leave the center.”

“And? What’s the problem?”

Dean looked at her. “The problem? The problem is that scares me to death. I’m not used to the feeling.”

Ellen stood up and took a chair next to Dean. “I know, Dean, you like to think you’re fearless. So, what scares you the most?”

Dean thought about it. “I’ve been here for years. I don’t know how to live outside of the center. I don’t know if I’d be any good at it.”

Ellen put a hand on top of Dean’s. “Dean, you’d do fine. I know you. If for any reason, Cas isn’t the right one for you, you know you can always come back here. But if he is the right one, are you really ready to lose that? You could have a mate, pups, family… a life.”

Dean looked at her. “I think he is the one, Ellen.”

Ellen laughed. “Then what in the hell are you here asking me about it then? Go! Be with him.”

Dean stood up and hugged Ellen. Then he went back to the room. When he opened the door, Cas looked up at him.

“Let’s go home, Cas.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Cas opened the door to his home and stepped aside, Dean walked in and whistled. “Nice place!”

Cas smiled. “It really isn’t much but I’m comfortable here and I hope you will be too. Let me show you around.”

Dean followed him around, and every room was neat and clean, Dean loved everything. When they got to the bedroom, Cas went to get Dean’s bag and brought it in. He helped Dean put his things away. There wasn’t much.

Then they went to sit on the couch. Cas took Dean’s hand.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

Dean looked at their hands and back at Cas. “I am too. I just hope I can make you happy.”

Cas smiled. “All you have to do is be you. You make me very happy.”

It took Dean a few days to feel entirely comfortable, but everyday it got better. Cas was patient and attentive. At night, the sex was amazing. 

It took a while for Dean to get the hang of things. He settled in. Gabe helped a lot. He and Sam were wonderful, but it was Cas that helped the most. He took Dean shopping and they got everything Dean needed. He helped him get the hang of grocery shopping. He helped Dean to learn to cook. They were happy. Cas treated Dean like a princess. 

Dean convinced Cas to keep writing, and read everything, giving advice and encouragement at every page. 

During Dean’s next heat, they mated. 

After a year, they decided to try to have a pup. Two months later, Dean was pregnant. He gave birth to an adorable little boy they named Jack. Two years later they had Mary.

Dean glowed when he was with his pups. He made a wonderful father. Cas was one proud Alpha. He had a gorgeous mate, two beautiful pups and his first novel was published. 

Dean sat back on the couch with Cas after getting the pups to sleep. He looked at his mate, who was watching a documentary about bees, and smiled. He had the life he always wanted but never dreamed he could have.

Everything was perfect. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek.

Cas smiled at him. “What was that for?”

Dean smiled back. “For giving me the most wonderful life I could ever imagine.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you, Dean. You made my life worth living.”

Dean sighed and out his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Love you too, Alpha.”

They watched the rest of the documentary, each of them feeling the love that filled their lives. 

  
  



End file.
